Together Again
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: When Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi are on a mission, a certian Raven-haired Uchiha shows up to steal Sakura away! SASUSAKU, SasukeXSakura, SakuraXSasuke


Together Again

By Uchiha-Griffin AND Paramore-Girl

THIS STORY IS PURLEY FANMADE AND HAS NO CONNECTION TO THE ACCTUAL NARUTO SERIES. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. ENJOY, AND REMEMBER: SASUSAKU FOREVER!

-You should know: this takes place in Shippuden, when Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi are on a mission. They don't know where Sasuke is. Sakura misses him deeply. She thinks she'll end up married to Naruto. Poor Sakura. But who else loves her like Sasuke did and Naruto does?!

Well, Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto are walking along when something strange happens…-

"You know… I don't think I'm gonna give you back to Kakashi and Naruto…"

Sakura sighed deeply. _Sasuke…_ _When will I see you again?… _She knew the answer was probably never. Sasuke had run away a while ago… and he hadn't even really said goodbye. She had always wondered; what would have happened if had stayed?… But what could she do?.. Nothing. And she knew it. "Hey Sakura," Kakashi said conversationally, interrupting her thoughts, "Naruto was telling me you like to read. So, do you want to borrow Make-Out Paradise?" "Uh, no thanks, Kakashi-sensei." she responded, confused. "Sakura, are you okay? You seem kinda quiet… that's not like you!" Naruto remarked. "I'm fine, guys. Don't worry about me!" Sakura exclaimed, blushing. Naruto and Kakashi looked at her, concerned, then turned and kept walking. None of them, not even ever- aware Kakashi, noticed a stranger sneaking up on thought-consumed Sakura from behind.

While Sakura kept paces behind Naruto, the stranger came closer and closer to her, sword drawn. Suddenly, the stranger reached out and placed a pale, slender hand over Sakura's mouth. Sakura's eyes widened, but before she could even struggle, the stranger had blindfolded her and bound her wrists, ankles, legs and arms. Their hand was still over her mouth, and Sakura was still too stunned to even think of screaming. This had all happened probably in about 15 seconds. Then, the stranger hitched Sakura over their shoulder , put their sword away, and hopped into the nearest tree. The stranger could run through the trees at lightning-fast speed, and it took only minute or two for them to get at least two miles away.

Meanwhile, back to Kakashi and Naruto. While all this had been happening, Naruto and Kakashi also had pressing matters on their minds; Kakashi was thinking of what the next book in the Make Out series would be like, and Naruto was thinking of ramen. While thinking about where the nearest ramen shop might be, he got a sudden impulse to check on Sakura. She had been kinda depressed lately. He glanced back, then looked forward again. Woah! He whipped around. Where was Sakura?! "Sensei! Sakura… she's…!" Kakashi turned around quickly. "I wonder how long she's been missing for…" Kakashi mused. "SENSEI! We've got to go find her NOW!! SAKURA!!" Naruto started searching all around the area, looking under bushes and rocks, behind and up in trees, and in the open space. "She's not around here, Naruto. I can't sense her chakra anywhere…" Kakashi said. "Huh?! Then where is she?!" Naruto asked, ballistic.

Sakura sat, still tied up, against the smooth wall of a cave. Sakura couldn't see it, but the walls of the cave had holders on the wall that held candles. This area was barely a cave, but in fact a long corridor. It lead straight through a mountain that was 120 miles wide. The middle was darkest, and it was exactly where Sakura and the stranger were. The stranger stood in front of Sakura, watching her struggle. The stranger let out a deep sigh. "Now that I've got you, what should I do with you?" The stranger asked half to themself and half to Sakura. (Since all this 'stranger' stuff is probably bugging you, I will admit Sakura's kidnapper is a 'he'. ) Sakura finally mustered up enough courage to talk, and said, "Who are you and why did you kidnap me?" The stranger chuckled, then said, "Oh, Sakura. Just as oblivious as I remember you." "Huh? You know me? Do I know _you_, though?" Sakura asked, surprised. "Ah, Sakura." The stranger said, amused, "You _should_ know me. I'm quite hurt that you don't remember me, actually. I am aware last time we saw each other was long ago, and I hurt you quite a lot, but I would think you would at least remember who _I _am…" He trailed of when he realized she wasn't catching on. "Anyway… I have brought you here to apologize to you for the pain I caused you…" The stranger said as he picked up a section of Sakura's hair and played with it in-between his fingers. Sakura sighed in frustration. "Please, sir, If you will stop touching me, I would be very grateful. My heart only belongs to one man and one man only…" She trailed of when the tears began to come. "Oh?" The stranger said, dropping her hair. "And who exactly might that be?" His voice had a mocking tone in it. "He was the most wonderful man I knew… He was strong, I'm sure he still is now, and he always protected me. We were always together, because he was in my team, and I had had a crush on him since the first time I saw him. He caused me to lose my best friend, and I never regretted it, because with him by my side, anything was possible. I tried to stop him before he left but I couldn't… and now, he has been gone from my life. I'm probably never going to see him again, but I never stop hoping… one day… he's going to come…back…!" Sakura began to cry, because all of her memories of Sasuke, the good ones and the bad ones, flooded back to her at once. The stranger used a pale, slender finger to catch her tears. Then, he let his hand rest on the area below her jawbone. "Please don't cry. Sakura, don't be lonely anymore… because I'm here for you… now. So please… just…" His voice got quieter as he leaned toward Sakura. The stranger's lips touched hers, and at her first thought was, '_This isn't Sasuke! You're first kiss is supposed to be SASUKE!_' But instead of pushing him away, she allowed him to kiss her. It felt so right… But who was this guy? Why had he kidnapped her? Why was he KISSING her?! With her eyes closed, she didn't notice when the stranger used his free hand to remove the blindfold. "You know… I don't think I'm gonna give you back to Kakashi and Naruto…" The stranger whispered when their lips broke apart and Sakura's eyes were still closed. Sakura's eyes flew open, her mouth open, ready to protest, but when she saw who had kidnapped her, her eyes blinked repeatedly and her mouth stayed wide open. The tears came again. "S…S… Sasuke?" She sputtered in disbelief.

"I thought you weren't ever coming back! I thought that you hated my guts and never wanted to see me again…" the at first extremely happy and a tad sad Sakura suddenly turned extremely angry. "SSSAAASSSUUUKKEEE!! What's your EFFIN PROBLEM!? YOU LEFT SO LONG AGO AND DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME IF YOU TRULY LOVED ME OR NOT!! YOU LEFT ME HANGING AND I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA END UP WITH NARUTO!! I'M SO GONNA _KILL _YOU!!" Sasuke had been gone for so long he forgot Sakura blew up like this. He watched her, somewhat amused, as she struggled to remove the ropes that bound her. "Sakura, calm down…" He whispered, sounding concerned. "SHUT UP!! How do I know if you even love me?! Here you show up after so many years pronouncing your love for me, but how do I even know if you married someone else, then divorced her, and now you're just using me for revenge…" The second the word 'revenge' came up, Sasuke became very angry. "Shut up." he said to Sakura, his voice black. "I don't have that word in my vocabulary anymore. I killed Itachi. He's dead. I have no need for revenge anymore. So don't ever, EVER say that word to me again." Sakura was surprised Sasuke could pull off this level of emotion. He usually was so guarded… "Sakura… please don't be mad at me. I had to kill Itachi, and I've done that. Now, I can dedicate my life to the most important girl to me…" He put his hand behind Sakura's neck and leaned closer to her again. "Sasuke…please…" Sakura whimpered. "What is it, Sakura?" he whispered, breathless, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you and only you. I can't hold back anymore…" He kissed her again. "Sasuke…" Sakura tried to say around his lips. He pulled back from her and rested his head on her shoulder. "What is it?" He whispered. "Do you not… want me the way I want you? Do you not… love me anymore?" "Sasuke… of course I want you. Please… just promise never to leave again. If you do… I'm pretty sure it would kill me." She said, her voice cracking. Sasuke untied her bounds and helped her stand up. "I'll never leave you again." he promised. Sakura was completely contented after that, and ready to run away with Sasuke and never see anyone but him ever again. But instead, he pushed her up against the wall and rested his forehead against hers again. "I love you, Sakura…" he said, "so, please… will you marry me?" Sakura was so stunned, all she could say was, "Yeah, of course I'll marry you!" Sasuke put a gold ring onto her ring finger. "Now that we're engaged…" He started to kiss her and he was totally into it. Suddenly, Sasuke reached for the zipper of her shirt… He started unzipping it, but Sakura held his hand to stop him. "Sakura…" He began to protest, but she just looked at him with _that look _and he was quiet. They kept on kissing, and Sasuke started to gently touch her thigh and started to move his hand slightly up her leg. Once more, Sakura placed her hand over his, as if telling him to stop. Instead of keeping his hand on her leg, he took her wrist and held it tightly against the wall above her head. "Sasuke-kuuunn…" Sasuke placed his other free hand on her cheek, and caressing her affectionately, as if to say, '_Don't leave me hanging. You know you want me." Somehow Sasuke felt that Sakura was in agreement and he unzipped the rest of the shirt. Now all she had on top was her undershirt. "Sasuke… can you stop?…" Sakura asked, her voice choked up as if she was about to cry. "I don't want to hurt you, Sakura and I don't want to lose you for anything in the world. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just lost all my control." Sasuke answered with regret. "Sasuke…kun…" Sakura whispered, then, suddenly, her eyes closed and she fell foreword, collapsing on top of him. Sasuke took off his shirt and set it on the ground and laid Sakura down on it. He smiled a smidge and went to bed laying right next to Sakura. He placed his arm over her protectively, stroked her hair, and whispered in her ear softly, _

"_I love you!"_


End file.
